Taking The Next Step
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Umi and Kotori's relationship has progressed beyond everyone's expectations (of Umi)... but the blue haired female felt like there was something missing. How do they take the next step beyond kissing?


Taking the Next Step

Minami Kotori x Sonoda Umi

A/N: I've promised, since the FIRST SEASON, that I would make an unusual KotoUmi smut, AKA something with Umi being the aggressor. Here it is. Praise me ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

* * *

Umi laid her hand flat on the cold wall behind Kotori as she angled her head a little more to the right side, further deepening the kiss she was having with the younger female. Out of instinct from their burning passion of love for each other, Umi wrapped her arms around Kotori's waist and trailed her hand from her lower back to her stomach.

"…Mm…!" Kotori let out a muffled moan inside her mouth. The two of them immediately stopped kissing at the embarrassing sound. The grey haired female covered her mouth and turned away, cleaning the remnants of their kiss on her face with a handkerchief.

Umi swallowed and gritted her teeth. _"Why do I feel like something is missing?"_

* * *

Umi sat outside the Sonoda traditional home and looked at a tree. Its branch had a small nest on top of it. A larger bird went onto the nest and gave a slightly smaller bird a peck, beak to beak. The slightly smaller bird let out a happy twit and snuggled with its baby bird. The blue haired female sighed and reached for her phone.

Nozomi popped out her hand from under her blanket. She fumbled for her phone on the ground and looked at the screen as it vibrated.

"Umi-chan? What's up?" she answered, followed by a yawn.

"I am sorry to disturb your sleep but it is already two in the afternoon. On a Saturday."

"If you called to wake me up, you would never succeed." She turned to her side from the face down position and poke-pushed Eri's cheek. Confused blue eyes leered at her. "Because I will go back to _sleep_."

"I would like to talk to you about something very important."

Nozomi looked outside the window then sat up. If Umi said it was very important, it must be. "I'm with Erichi right now. If you're alright with her there as well, then come over to my apartment."

"It is all right, her opinion would be nice as well. I will be there in two hours."

*click*

Nozomi stared at the busy tone of her phone and wondered. _"Did she and Kotori-chan get into an argument?"_

* * *

Nozomi opened the door and led Umi inside her small home. She seated the troubled female at her small dining table then Eri sat beside Nozomi with tea.

"Umi-chan, nice to see you."

"Thank you for seeing me." Umi nodded at Eri.

"What's up?"

"I... I want some advice about taking a step further." Umi fidgeted in her seat and looked away. "In a relationship."

"... Further? You mean sex, right? Or are you the type to call it making love?" Nozomi teased, satisfied when the amber eyed younger female turned red.

"If this is how it's going to be, I'm going home." Eri stood up from her chair but Nozomi grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Come on. Umi asked us for help. Don't be a spoilsport." Nozomi told her with playful green eyes that made her take a step back. She looked at Umi's troubled yellow ones and sighed back into her chair.

"Thank you." Nozomi patted Eri's head and smiled. "But really. Who would've thought the bird and the sea, sitting on a tree d-a-t-i-n-g. But that wouldn't be proper since the sea can't sit dow—"

"No- Nozomi!" Flustered, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, for starters, unless I'm wrong. You might need a condom."

"Wha—" Eri and Umi stared at her, face red.

"I'm kidding." Nozomi smiled. "You two are so similar, sometimes it hurts."

"Why is Eri also—?"

"That's a story for another day—"

"You mean a never day." Eri gritted her teeth and huffed.

"I do not think I would like to know," Umi answered with a nod.

"Well then. Why don't you tell me the details first?" Nozomi sipped her tea. "Like, who confessed, for example."

Umi swallowed then blushed. She stared at her hands then looked to the side. "... I did."

"Well, that one's a surprise," Eri spoke with a shocked expression. "I thought for sure that Kotori would."

Nozomi chuckled. "Are you sure you aren't looking at a mirror instead?"

Eri just glared at the playful green eyes.

"What about everyone else? How are they?" Nozomi asked out of the blue, hoping that the question would relax the blue haired female.

"Well... Rin is going to be the next student council president, with Maki succeeding as vice president and Hanayo as the student council president's aide." Umi explained, as if counting with her fingers. "Maki started to grow her hair, so did Rin. Maki's hair is around mid back now, and Rin's is around her shoulders."

"They grew their hair? That's amazing, I thought they'd keep their hairstyles until graduation." Nozomi smiled. "I'm glad they're doing great."

"I thought for sure Rin would start a ramen association—" Eri chimed in.

"Maki tore her application paper." The three of them burst into laughter.

Then the silence returned.

"So what is up with taking a step further?" Nozomi asked as Umi immediately blushed.

She scratched her head, put a hand on the back of her neck, and looked around. She took a few deep breaths and then sighed.

"This IS about sex, right?" Nozomi questioned.

"Ye- Yes."

"Erichi!" The purple haired female suddenly turned to her lover, grabbed her shoulders then started shaking her. "WHERE DID THE UMI-CHAN WHO CAN'T WATCH A ROMANCE MOVIE GO? SHE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH HER LOVER NOW!"

"Wha—" Umi looked at her, eyes in circles. "I- I have matured since then!"

Nozomi coughed and let go of the dizzy Eri. "So what is wrong?"

"There is nothing… I... I'm just not..." Umi sighed. "Why would Kotori even agree to do it with me?"

Nozomi looked at Umi as if a vein was popping out of her head. She bent down to the side as if picking up something. She sat back up with a sinister smile, one hand raised. "... I am gonna hit you with a slipper..."

Umi looked at her, frightened. "P- Please do not... hit me with a slipper…"

" _Sonoda Umi, master of Kendo and Kyudo, professional of traditional dancing and calligraphy, afraid of Nozomi's slipper."_ Eri smiled. _"That's golden."_

"If YOU confessed to her, you should know best WHY she would want to do it with you." Nozomi put an index finger to her temple and sighed. "I feel like I sound like Nicocchi right now."

"Yeah, with the whole slipper thing." Eri chimed in.

"I'm gonna hit you too."

"Please don't."

Umi looked at Eri who just sighed. _"Is she always like this?"_ she whispered.

Eri shook her head. _"She has her days."_

"You two are aware I have _**two**_ slippers, right?"

"Sorry." The two embodiments of blue apologized with a sigh and sat back in their chairs properly.

"We've strayed so far from the conversation. So, Umi-chan, what about telling us your concern now?" Nozomi asked with a smile.

"We- Well… We, um." Umi coughed, her cheeks turning red. "We are at the stage where whenever we are alone together… um, we share kisses."

"Alone together… does this involve the student council too?" Nozomi asked. Umi immediately looked at her with a surprised expression.

"I—I suppose so. Yes."

Nozomi elbowed Eri, who just frowned at her and gritted her teeth.

"Is there something about it? Did you two— Also?"

Nozomi just smiled at her. "Continue your story."

Umi frowned and stared at her cup of tea. "I, uh… just started thinking that… I feel like there is something missing."

Nozomi and Eri looked at each other and smiled. "Like a connection."

"Yes. I feel like I want to connect with her more. Like what we are doing does not satisfy me, and I want more of he—" She looked up at the two who just looked at her with a surprised expression. "Wh- What? D- Did– Did I say something bad?"

"If you can say all those things, I believe you should know what you have to do," Eri answered with a smile. " _You want to connect with her more. You want more of her._ Right?"

Umi blushed and swallowed. "But what if she does not want—"

"I _**am**_ gonna hit you with a slipper…"

"I- I understand. I will not say that anymore." Umi sighed and Eri laughed at her.

Then soon, the three of them laughed.

Maybe she was only confused. She only wanted the confirmation that she wasn't acting weird. And she got it.

From the best people she would ever get it from.

* * *

Umi sat to Kotori's left as they studied for the upcoming midterm exams. The gray haired female suddenly set her pen at the side of her notebook and stretched her arms above her head as Umi's eyes automatically got attracted to her bosom. She immediately shook her head left and right and tried to focus on her notebook.

"Umi-chan?"

"Um, yes?" She looked up to see worried amber eyes.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been stressed lately," Kotori asked. "Are you sick?"

"No, no. I am sorry to worry you. It is just…" Her eyes trailed to her mouth, then to her neck. "There are just… a lot of things on my mind."

"I suppose they are things that I can't know?" Kotori frowned, the top of her hair flopping downward as she tilted her head to one side.

"I—Of course they are things you can know! I would never keep a secret!" Umi put up a hand in defense. Kotori laughed at her.

"But if it is troubling you, and it concerns me, but up to now I still don't know about it…" The gray haired female put a finger on her cheek, as if thinking. "Then doesn't that count as a secret?"

Umi looked at her with serious eyes. _"She's right."_

"Umi-chan?"

The blue haired female breathed in and out slowly. She put back the lead of her mechanical pencil, then she closed her notebook. "Can you sit on the bed?"

"Eh? Okay." Kotori stood up from the floor and walked over to Umi's bed and sat on it. "I'm here."

Umi bent forward, placing her face near Kotori's. Her eyes softened as she looked into equally amber colored eyes. "… Can I kiss you?" Umi could hear her heart trying to get out of her chest, but she decided that today was her decisive day. She would not force her, and she would go as slowly and as painlessly as she could.

Kotori looked at the ground between them then nodded. "I- I told you, you don't have to ask every time, right…?" Umi slowly closed the gap between them, nudging Kotori's forehead to force her to look into her eyes before closing them for a warm kiss.

It started out as innocent and sweet. Gradually, as the want for more deepened, the kiss deepened as well. Hands moved on their own, as if every part of their bodies had their own brain. Umi softly put a hand on Kotori's shoulder and another one on her lower back, gently pushing her down the bed, not breaking the kiss. Kotori raised both of her hands from Umi's shoulders to her neck, a signal that Umi had recognized as a "stop" due to lack of air.

Reluctantly, Umi broke the kiss and pressed her forehead onto her lover's as she caught her breath. "For the past few weeks… since _that_ day… I feel like I wanted to get closer to you." Kotori blinked, as if trying to understand her words, still catching her breath. "I… um… I wanted to take this a step further. Of course, if you don't want to, I won't forc—"

As if she wasn't able to find the words or the voice to speak, Kotori nuzzled Umi's cheek with her forehead, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Kotori?"

"Okay," Kotori spoke near her ear. "If it's you, Umi-chan… I know I'll be in safe hands."

Umi pushed herself up from the hug, leaning her weight onto her elbows. She looked at Kotori's face, searching her eyes for any doubt. Upon finding none, she quickly closed the gap between their mouths, passionately kissing each other.

Kotori's arms wrapped themselves around Umi's shoulders, sometimes trying to pull the dreaded jacket off Umi's arms.

Umi broke the kiss and started to trail her lips down around Kotori's neck and left ear whilst her hand removed the ponytail from her hair.

"If you want to back ou—"

"—I won't." Kotori wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I—Actually, I've been thinking of wanting this... But I thought that you might tell me that "This is something that should be done on the wedding night!" So I… ah... kind of hesitated on it..."

Umi stopped what she was doing for a moment and took the time to frown at herself. "That is indeed something I would say."

"Isn't it?" Kotori laughed with a voice deeper than Umi had remembered.

" _Is this what they call a sensual voice?"_ the blue haired female wondered as she looked at her lover's face.

"Umi-chaaaaan." Kotori pressed her cheek onto Umi's jaw. "L- Let's continue?"

"Y- Yes..." Umi closed in and kissed her again, fumbling to remove the winter coat as Kotori did the same to her. Soon, the clothes were shed, and they were left with only their inner garments.

The gray haired female heaved a sigh as her breath came out in puffs.

"Are you alright?" Umi asked, eyebrows in a frown. "Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

Kotori inhaled deeply and smiled. "I just needed to catch my breath from all the kissing, Umi-chan. You're amazing." She crossed her arms in front of her breasts and looked away. "Also… t- the lights are… f- fine. If they're off… I won't be able to see you at all… I like seeing you…"

Umi looked at her with an indescribable expression. _"C- Cute…"_

"Umi-chan?" Kotori looked up at her to find her staring.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I… I told you, you didn't have to as—mmph" Suddenly her mouth was, again, swept up into a passionate kiss as roaming hands explored her every curve, every corner of her.

A sneaky hand unclasped her bra from behind, the straps dropping down her shoulders. Kotori immediately felt her face heating up at the thought of Umi seeing her bare, but the blue haired female didn't give her mouth rest as the bra was nonchalantly tossed to the side.

Umi moved from Kotori's mouth to her neck, then to her now exposed breasts, carefully, as if threading over fragile material. Kotori's voice hitched as she tried to breathe when a probing hand touched her nub through her underwear.

"Umi-chan…" She grabbed her hair and caressed her neck and ears. "I love you…"

The blue haired female pressed onto sensitive skin, her ears perking up at a muffled sound. She experimented with which part gave the most reaction and settled with playing with her fingers around that part. She focused the task on hand as she licked, sucked, and fondled the mounds of flesh before her eyes.

Kotori tried to catch her breath as multiple sensations coursed through her body, things that she had never experienced before, an Umi that she had never felt before. She extended her hands towards Umi's head, who proceeded to play with her belly button while her other hand touched her down there. Kotori tapped her shoulder, making her look up at her face.

Umi noticed the need in her eyes and immediately hovered over back to her face. "Yes?"

"U- Umi-chan…" Kotori immediately wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I… I want it now…"

With little hesitation, Umi slid her hands inside her underwear, slipping it down her legs to remove it. She trailed her hands slowly to her belly button, down to her hips… then southward…

The first contact was hesitant. Kotori muffled a moan with her hand as Umi watched her face change expressions. Before long Umi roamed around the wet area, exploring, memorizing each corner as a round of moans came out in bursts. Umi removed the tears slowly flowing from the sides of her lover's eyes as she kissed her passionately before slowly putting a single finger inside.

Kotori arched her back, wrapping her arms around Umi's neck, doing her best to focus on the kiss. _"If I do it now… it should be okay."_ Umi pushed her finger deeper, her palm sliding onto the sensitive nub as she moved her finger in and out of Kotori repeatedly.

Their kiss got sloppier, but Umi was determined to stay connected through and through until she felt Kotori's hips move upward then go still for a few seconds as a gush of fluid made its way to her hand. The loud moan coming from Kotori's mouth was muffled by a loving kiss.

* * *

Kotori hid under the sheets, the blanket pulled up to her nose with only her eyes showing. Umi did the same but was facing down, half of her face buried into her crossed arms on the pillow.

"After thinking about it…" Umi spoke. "It really was an embarrassing thing to do." She covered her face with a hand, as if sinking deeper under the sheets.

"U- Umi-chan…" Kotori looked at her, moving sideways, still with just her eyes out from the blanket. "But when I try to think of it… I really don't remember much… aside from being so close to you…"

" _I remember everything…"_ Umi shifted her head to look at her. Her eyes automatically trailed each curve of her exposed body… _"Have I turned into a pervert?"_

"But you didn't tell me you love me…" Kotori murmured as if chewing on the blanket.

"…!" Umi looked at her with a surprised expression before turning away. "I- It was embarrassing…"

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Kotori put out a fist and playfully hit her shoulder. "Umi-chan, you idioooot! How do you even know these things anyway!?" She angrily fumed.

"I- I searched for them with all of my might…" Umi looked away, embarrassed.

Kotori looked at her. _"Well… that is very you."_ She smiled and nuzzled her forehead on Umi's shoulder. "… Was it embarrassing?"

"O- Of course! I- I had to look at such demonstrative illustrations and- and read such words—never have I imagined to do so!" Umi turned to look at her, but she was met with a warm smile. "Th- They were…"

"… For me?" Kotori finished for her with a warm smile.

"A- Anyway, i- it felt nice…" Umi moved towards her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder as their naked bodies touched under the blanket. "Being so close to you…" She nuzzled Kotori's hair, inhaling her scent. _"I could never say half the words they talk about while doing it in those books…"_

"Mm…" Kotori snuggled around the embrace. "Umi-chan… I love you."

Umi nodded and whispered to her. "… I… I love you too…"

Kotori smiled and playfully bit her shoulder.

"H- Hey! Kotori!"

"That was payback for not saying it when I needed it!"

"I- I just do not know what to say while doing it!"

"Ask Nozomi-chan…" A pout.

"I- I will never be able to do such a thing!"

"Umi-chan, you idiot!"

"K- Kotori!"

"Yah! Watch where your knee is going…"

"That… I…"

"U- Umi-chan…"

"D- Do you mind going for round two…?"

" _My Umi-chan has turned into a pervert…"_

(Taking the Next Step/END)

* * *

A/N: I don't know I think I wrote this for one month. I hope you enjoyed! Umi-chan has always been a closet pervert! The LilyWhite Drama CDs says so!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

The next day.

Umi's phone vibrated on top of the side table. Absentmindedly, she picked it up thinking that it was an alarm. She blinked and noticed it was a message from Nozomi.

" _Felt good?"_

That was the only thing written on it.

Umi narrowed her eyes at the text message. _"Is she trying to catch me off guard?"_

Umi replied. "What could you be talking about?"

A few seconds later, a reply came in.

" _It's two in the afternoon, Sonoda-san."_

Umi's eyes turned into circles as she rolled over to the other side to check Kotori's bedside clock.

 _8:03_ am

Her phone vibrated.

" _Bet you panicked… didn't you?"_

Umi stared at her phone.

" _S- Spiritual…"_

Kotori sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Umi-chan… What's up?"

"N- Nothing. Spam mail." She put her phone back on the bedside table without replying and went back to bed.

"…Okay…" She laid back down on the bed… and went back to sleep.

"… _I don't understand… Is she just guessing it?"_

Eri sighed and washed the dishes. "I told you, stop trolling her."

Nozomi smiled at her after putting her phone back into her bag. "But it's so fun."

The blonde female sighed and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Take care out there."

"Why must I have classes on a Saturday…?" Nozomi fake-sobbed and went out. "See you later, lady tiger."

Eri laughed and shooed her. "Get out."

She really was just second-guessing.

(END)

* * *

A/N: SPIRITUAL YA NE (CV: Kusuda Aina) -runs


End file.
